1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable propeller for a boat, in which a propeller shaft supported in a body of a propelling device to project rearwardly of the body is connected with a propeller boss disposed rotatably about the propeller shaft through a torque limiting device which produces a slip, if it receives a torque equal to or more than a predetermined value, and a plurality of propeller blades are mounted to the propeller such that the propeller blades can be displaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such variable propeller includes propeller blades and a torque limiting device arranged axially, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 144287/90. Hence, the axial length of the variable propeller is longer as compared with that of a usual propeller having stationary blades, Thereupon, when the usual propeller is replaced by the variable propeller, in the past, the propeller shaft carried in the body of the propelling device is replaced by a long propeller shaft exclusively used for the variable propeller. However, such a replacing operation is very troublesome, because of an attendant disassembling of the body of the propelling device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the variable propeller for a boat which can be easily mounted to a relatively short propeller shaft for a usual propeller.